onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DarkSkullPirates/Chapter 701 Prediction
Cover: They call out for their lost leader, Garubu! Page 1 Meanwhile, at the Holy Land of Mariejois.... Marine: Vice Admiral, three of the Shichibukai have arrived! Momonga (now stationed at Mariejois and has grown a small goatee): Good, I'll tell Tsuru. *He walks off, as a small band of Pirates enters the room* Page 2 Pirates: Who's the strongest? We'll tell you! Who's the best? We'll tell you! Its the legend! The legend! The one and only... *Buggy emerges from the crowd and they all do a pose* Buggy: ITS ME, CAPTAIN BUGGY! Infobox: Royal Shichibukai Buggy "The Star Clown", Former Roger Pirate, Captain of the Buggy Pirates, Former Bounty: 15,000,000. ???: Sit down Red Nose, your crewmates need to stay outside. Buggy: WHO CALLED ME RED NOSE?? Oh...you..sorry.... Page 3 Infobox: Marine Admiral Kizaru (Former Vice Admiral Borsalino) Kizaru: Who else is here? Buggy: Well let's see.... Bartholomew Kuma came back from getting fixed by Vegapunk over at the new HQ, and the new Shichibukai is here too. *Kuma enters the room, behind buggy casting a shadow over him* Kuma: Greetings all. Page 4 ???: Hello PX-0. I see the repairs went well. Kuma:.... Vice Admiral Tsuru. Repairs were successful. Tsuru: .... Momonga, you told me there was three. Where's the third. Momonga (behind Tsuru): Eh... I don't-- ???: BUUURRRRRRP!!! Tsuru: Oh... it's him.... ???: Hey, hey, Tsuru you ol' bat! Good to see ya again!! Hye ke ke ke! Page 5 Infobox: Royal Shichibukai "Human Stampede" Cepbin Hocopor, Captain of the Rhino Pirates, Former Bounty: 160,000,000 *A large fat, elderly man with a grey mustache and eyebrows is standing in the doorway scratching his stomach. He sports a red Hawaiian shirt with pink flowers, under a big grey captains coat with the sleeves rolled up revealing hairy forearms. He has a black bandana with his crews Jolly Roger on it* Hocopor: Gee, this place sure is fancy! Hye ke ke ke! Kizaru: Calm down, Hocopor. Take a seat, all of you. Our main topic here is the replacement for Donquixote Doflamingo. His resignation from the Shichibukai is sudden and we didnt expect it at all. Hocopor: That's the Donquixote family for you! Tsuru: Indeed... Page 6 Kizaru: Well, we have 3 eligible candidates the Gorosei have put together with the help of Commander in Chief Kong. *Vice admiral Cancer enters the room* Cancer: Sorry to interrupt, Admiral put we've just received a Hummingbird Carrier at the gates of Mariejois. The letter is sealed with the Donquixote Pirates symbol. Kizaru:....Oh dear... Page 7 Cancer: '''Uh, also sir Vegapunk has just called over the Den Den Mushi. He says a devil fruit is missing from his vault, should we send an Investigator? '''Tsuru: I'll contact an Investigator I trust, don't worry. Kizaru, do something about these pirates before you tend to that letter. Kizaru: Eh... sure thing.. Momonga can you take this for me...? *He hands him the letter* Cancer: Yes sir. Page 8 Hocopor: Hye ke ke... This new age sure is fun. Keeping the Marines stressed out. I like these youngster pirates, especially that Straw Hat, he's the most unpredictable one. Kizaru: Calm down Cepbin. Buggy: Yeah, its a lot more exciting than back in our day, eh Hocopor? *Buggy Grins* Hocopor: But you were just a cabin boy, Red Nose. *Buggy huddles in a fetal position* Buggy: You're right... I talk a big talk, but I-- HEY DID YOU CALL ME RED NOSE!! *Buggy splits his Torso and tries to stab Hocopor, as he holds Buggy off, laughing* Page 9 Kizaru: C'mon! This is a serious situation! Now... Our first candidate is a rookie from two years ago named "Urouge"... *The scene changes to inside Doflamingo's Mansion, Diamante walking down a hallway with the box that has the Mera Mera no mi in it, being followed closely behind by Trebol.* Trebol: Oooh, I wonder if Straw Hat really will be lured in by his brothers old fruit. Diamante: I sure hope so, or Doffy will be mad... Madder than he usually is... Page 10 Trebol: Are you off to the Coliseum, Diamante? Hmmmmmm? Diamante: Eh... please, give me some space... And no, I'm going to put this in that room. *Suddenly, the sound of a Den Den Mushi goes off.* Trebol: Oh! The Den Den Mushi! *He picks it up* Page 11 Trebol: Hello? *He shoves the receiver into his face* ???: Trebol, get your face off of the receiver. I have news Trebol: Oops, sorry Pala! Behehehe! Pala: We've received word from Equipo. There's a ship near Rocky Shore. We've identified it as the ship of the Straw Hat Pirates. Page 12 Pala: Tell Doflamingo that Trafalgar will be at Green Bit soon with Caesar. Trebol: Sure thing Pala! *He sniffs up some snot and hangs up* You be careful with that box Diamante. Oh what am I saying I trust you. Diamante: Oh there's no reason to trust me Trebol: Sure there is, you're a tough guy Diamante: Oh I'm not that tough... Trebol: Well, I'm off to see Dof-- Diamante: Well if you say I can be trusted, I suppose you have no reason to lie! I'm gonna put this in the safe room. Page 13 Meanwhile... Card Playing Old Woman: Here prisoner, breakfast. Card Playing Old Man: Are you going to eat today? ???: I will not eat filth made by a pirate. Card Playing Old Woman: Have it your way. Starve for all I care. Page 14 *Doflamingo enters the room* Doflamingo: Care to talk yet...? *The prisoner sticks his tongue out* Doflamingo: Hehheh... Card Playing Old Man: Do you need anything, Young Master? Doflamingo: No thanks, just leave me be with this guy... Page 15 Doflamingo: Listen, I'm not letting you go unless you tell me why you came here. ???: Why should I tell you, bird man? Doflamingo: Why? Because I'm the man who's going to become your worst nightmare unless you do. Page 16 Infobox: Samurai from Wano, "Frost Bird" Kanjuro Kanjuro: You? I live in the New world. I see scarier things than you when I look out my window!!! Doflamingo: You think your hot shit huh... heheh... we'll talk later *He leaves the room* Page 17 Kanjuro: Don't worry brother Kinemon, I can sense that your not very far. I know you can rescue me. Meanwhile, on the Thousand Sunny Nami: A small island is up ahead, Law. Is that Green Bit? Law: It matches the description, we'll need to dock there, Cyborg. Franky: Sure thing! Page 18 Usopp: Uh hey, Law... I dunno if I told you, but I have a disease where I cant go on islands is there's a murderous guy looking for me... Chopper: Oh yeah uh.. me too. Sanji: Come on, you've gotta be brave guys... Zoro: Wait whats that...? Robin: Uh oh... Page 19 Law: Give me that telescope! *Nami hands law the telescope* Law: Oh no... Akainu must have seen the article on our alliance... How did he know where we were gonna be?? Luffy: What is it? Law: Akainu sent an Admiral! Chapter End. Category:Blog posts